


Day 1: Movie Night

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [1]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Day 1 for Pride Month, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I love these dorks, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Series, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: During a movie night, the boys have a conversation, a realisation and a moment they probably should have had a while ago....Also posted here on my Tumblr: https://unhealthily-obsessed-and-ranting.tumblr.com/post/620474277380112384/50-dialogue-prompts(Day 1 of Pride Month: IT Crowd style [yes I understand I'm 9 days behind I'll catch up okay??])
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Day 1: Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little oneshot with the boys. Please enjoy, and there will be a little fluffy oneshot like this every day because I love these two more that life itself. Please subscribe to the series if you're interested!! 
> 
> Also posted on my Tumblr, @unhealthily-obsessed-and-ranting

_“I’ve missed this.”_

Roy looked over at his best friend in confusion. They were sat in Roy’s apartment side-by-side on the sofa, watching a movie together. Roy had recently broken up with his last fling--Mia or Mya or something--and so they were finally having a proper movie night for the first time in what felt like forever. Moss was staring at the television, one hand in the popcorn bowl. 

“What?” Roy said, turning towards his friend. Moss shrugged. 

“I’ve missed us watching movies together,” he replied. Roy reached over and paused the movie. Moss looked at him, confused. He put the popcorn to one side. “What?” 

“We’ve watched movies together,” Roy said. “Once a week for God knows how long.” 

“Well, yes, but you haven’t really been _there_ , have you?” Moss said matter-of-factly. “You’ve been texting that girl, or calling her, or talking about her.” 

“Woah, where’s this come from?” Roy exclaimed, Moss shrugged again, folding his arms over his chest. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he retorted. 

“I thought you liked Mia,” Roy said. He reached forward and rested his hand on Moss’ thigh. 

“She was fine,” Moss said quickly. “It’s just... you were never really in the room when you were with her, were you?” He glanced up at Roy. The Irishman gave him a strange look, shaking his head. “It’s the same with all your girlfriends.” 

“And that impacts movie watching how...?” Roy said. Moss sighed, in the same way a tired parent may sigh at an irksome and clueless child, and turned to fully face him. He tucked his legs up underneath him, fixing Roy with a stern look. 

“It’s like when you’re playing a video game with someone online,” he said. Roy nodded. “You go in with the expectation that you’re going to concentrate, together, to defeat the enemy, right?” Another nod. “But instead they spend the entire game sabotaging your plans to be on the enemy’s side, whilst still saying to you that they’re playing with you.” Moss affixed Roy with a look. “Does that make sense?” 

Roy took a moment, looking down at his lap, and then shook his head. 

“No, somehow I’m even more confused,” he said. Moss sighed frustratedly. 

“Whenever you’re with a girl it’s like I don’t exist anymore!” he shouted. Roy leaned back, a shocked look on his face. The sudden anger drained from him in an instant, Moss folded his arms, looking off to the side as his cheeks flushed. “Is that clear enough for you?” he murmured. 

“Yeah, uh, message received,” Roy said. 

They sat there in uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Eventually, Moss got up and began to make his way out of the living room. When he reached the door, he stopped and turned around. They stared at each other for a minute or two.

“It’s getting late,” Moss said. “I should probably--” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Roy said. He got up, coming towards Moss. Without thinking, he leant against the doorframe, so that Moss was standing over him. His eyes flicked down to his best friend’s lips. “It is... late.” 

“Have to be up for work,” Moss murmured. He leaned forward slightly, resting his hand on the wall above Roy’s head. 

“And your mother will be worried,” Roy replied. Moss nodded.

Slowly, they began to get closer. Moss took a deep breath, his eyes flicking to Roy’s lips. Roy raised his hand, resting it on Moss’ hip. They got closer, closer, closer, until their lips were almost touching...

“Goodnight,” Moss blurted, standing abruptly upright. He took a few step backwards, nodding. Roy nodded, looking down. Internally he cursed his inability to do _anything_. 

Before he knew it, Moss was coming forward again. He looked nervous. Leaning forward, he pressed a chaste kiss to Roy’s lips before scrambling backwards and running off with a hurried “goodnight!”. A moment later, Roy heard the door slam. He chuckled, gently touching his lips with two fingers. He glanced towards the front door. 

“Goodnight, Moss,” he murmured with a small smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Please leave comments and kudos if you can, they really make my day!!
> 
> Happy Pride, stay safe and happy y'all xx


End file.
